The invention relates to a novel flame retardant combination and to its use, in particular in thermoplastic polymers.
The salts of phosphinic acids (phosphinates) have proven to be effective flame-retardant additives, in particular for thermoplastic polymers (DE-A-2 252 258 and DE-A-2 447 727). Calcium phosphinates and aluminum phosphinates have been described as particularly effective in polyesters, and impair the material properties of the polymer molding compositions less than when the alkali metal salts, for example, are used (EP-A-0 699 708).